ALT:ruiS
by Shuukou Jin
Summary: Aku akan selalu membantumu, tidak peduli akan keinginanmu untuk melakukan segalanya sendiri. Karena kita adalah mitra. Kolaborasi dengan adhe cc .


Halo! Di sini Shuukou Jin., senang bisa menemuimu lagi!

Kali ini Shuukou membawakan sebuah fan fiksi hasil kolaborasi dengan Kak Adhe (adhe_cc di Instagram) . Memang, cerita ini berlatar di The Conspiracy (season 5 Criminal Case), namun Kak Adhe serta Shuukou berusaha keras agar ini bebas spoiler—setidaknya tidak ada nama-nama pembunuh tiap kasus.

Selamat membaca!

Disclaimer: Criminal Case © Pretty Simple. Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil sedikit pun dari fan fiksi ini.

* * *

ALT:ruiS  
oleh adhe_cc dan Shuukou Jin

Pagi yang hangat di kota Grimsborough. Kota yang indah dan sunyi, namun selalu menyimpan rahasia kelam; sesuai dengan namanya. Setelah terungkapnya rahasia Crimson Order lima tahun silam, kini benda asing yang jatuh di tengah hutan Grimsborough tahun kemarin melahirkan misteri baru.

Kala itu, seisi distrik Money Mile sudah memulai kesibukannya, setelah gempa besar yang mengguncang Grimsborough minggu lalu melumpuhkan aktivitas keuangan di sana. Pegawai konstruksi bergelut dengan proyek renovasi, yayasan amal bergerak membantu warga yang membutuhkan, dan tim SAR masih menyisir puing-puing bangunan; kalau-kalau masih ada yang belum dievakuasi.

Tetapi, bukan hanya mereka yang sibuk. Pihak kepolisian juga mengalami nasib serupa.

Seorang wanita berlari melewati lorong kantor polisi, mengabaikan petugas-petugas lain. Langkahnya terhenti di depan ruang kerjanya; ia hanya menghela napas panjang begitu melihat tidak ada siapa pun di sana.

"Oi, Adhe, ada apa? Kenapa kau terburu-buru?" tanya Mika, seorang letnan yang merupakan salah satu mitra dari wanita bernama Adhe tersebut.  
Adhe hanya mendengus. "Aku sedang mencari Jones. Apa kau melihatnya?"  
"Entah. Barangkali dia kabur ke toko cookies. Kau tahu sendiri kalau Inspektur suka begitu kalau sudah lelah." Mika menggeleng pelan, menyibak poni yang menutupi mata kirinya.

Adhe pun duduk di kursinya, melepas jaket kulit cokelat berlogo Kepolisian Grimsborough dan menggantungnya. Setelah merapikan kemeja putih yang ia kenakan, ia mengambil sebuah map kuning yang sedari tadi memancing perhatiannya. _Ya ampun, ini berkas dari kasus yang kemarin_ , batinnya, _aku lupa menaruhnya di ruang arsip_. Segera, Adhe bergerak menuju ruang arsip, berpesan pada Mika bahwa jika ada yang mencarinya, ia ada di sana. Namun, sempat ia membuka pintu, Gloria datang menghampirinya.

"Adhe, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu." jelas detektif itu. "Dia adalah Louis Leroux, wartawan CCN. Sepertinya ia membutuhkan bantuan."  
"Kalau begitu, kita ke sana sekarang. Ayo."

Mereka segera menemui sang wartawan, yang menunggu di ruang interogasi. Dalam hati mereka bertanya: ada apa, gerangan?

 **[hariku sebagai penegak hukum tak akan pernah suram; selama kau mendukungku.]**

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Leroux. Maaf karena membuat Anda menunggu lama. Ada perlu apa Anda kemari?" Adhe membuka percakapan dengan ramah.  
"Perwira Senior Adhe, saya dengar dari siaran berita bahwa Anda baru saja memecahkan kasus orang hilang, dan saya harap Anda bisa membantu saya juga." ujar Leroux, mengambil selembar foto dari saku jasnya dan meletakkannya di meja. Di dalam foto itu, nampak seorang wanita dengan raut wajah khas Asia; rona kulit kuning langsat, mata berbentuk almond dengan iris hitam, senada dengan rambut ikal wanita tersebut. "Ini adalah teman saya, Zoe Kusama. Seorang pekerja sosial, ia hilang beberapa bulan yang lalu."  
"Sejak kapan ia menghilang, tepatnya? Dan kapan ia terakhir kali terlihat?" tanya Adhe, lagi.  
"Zoe terakhir terlihat pada tanggal 19 Agustus. Saya sudah melaporkannya kepada polisi, tetapi jujur saja, mereka benar-benar tidak mencarinya." Leroux melipat kedua lengan, kesal. "Jadi, saya mencoba melacak panggilan teleponnya ... dan beberapa menit yang lalu saya menerima pemberitahuan bahwa ponsel itu digunakan di Taman Cooper. Mungkinkah dia ada di sana?" sambungnya.

Seketika Adhe berhenti mencatat. Wanita berpangkat Perwira Senior itu merasa jika ada sesuatu yang janggal. _Zoe menghilang tanggal 19 Agustus_ , ia berpikir, _tapi ponselnya digunakan beberapa menit yang lalu ..._

"Baiklah, Tuan Leroux. Kami tidak biasanya menangani kasus orang hilang, tetapi kebetulan kami sedang ada waktu luang. Kami akan pergi ke taman itu sekarang juga untuk mencoba menemukan sesuatu!" pungkas Gloria, antusias.

Seusai mengucap terima kasih, Louis keluar dari ruang interogasi tersebut. Gloria beranjak dari kursinya, bernia untuk segera ke Taman Cooper, tetapi ia urung untuk berangkat begitu melihat Adhe masih menopang dagu. Petugas pindahan dari Kepolisian Chicago itu heran, apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh mitranya itu? Ia pun bertanya, "Ada masalah apa?"

"Ini aneh," Adhe mulai menjelaskan, "Mana mungkin kepolisian tidak mencarinya sama sekali? Menurutku, sebaiknya kau tanyakan ke bagian orang hilang dulu, mungkin masih ada yang menanganinya. Aku harus ke ruang arsip dulu."  
Gloria berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk setuju. "Kau benar. Ayo."

Mendengar ajakan Gloria, barulah Adhe berajak dari kursinya. Mereka meninggalkan ruang interogasi bersama. Gloria menuju ke ruangan bertanda 'Bagian Orang Hilang', sementara Adhe lanjut ke ruang arsip.

Begitu sampai di ruang arsip, suara dingin Mika menyambut Adhe, "Bagaimana? Sudah ketemu, belum?"  
"Belum. Ah, dia itu, kadang suka menghilang saat dibutuhkan ..." keluh Adhe, menyimpan map yang dipegangnya dalam suatu laci. "Sama seperti saat perayaan Valentine dulu."  
"Iya juga. Aku sempat kesal saat dia tidak masuk kerja di hari Valentine itu. Padahal, aku sudah menyiapkan cokelat untuknya—sebagai tanda persahabatan, tentunya."  
"Ditambah sekarang aku dapat kasus baru, lagi. Tapi, setidaknya masih ada Gloria. Ngomong-ngomong ... kenapa kau ada di sini?" Usai mengunci laci tersebut, Adhe melangkah ke ambang pintu. Ia tidak mau membuat Gloria menunggu terlalu lama.  
Mika terkekeh. "Menyimpan berkasku sendiri, memangnya apa lagi? Oh iya, kalau kau butuh bantuan, telepon saja aku!"

Adhe hanya mengangguk pelan. Dengan ini, penyelidikan hilangnya Zoe Kusama dimulai.

 **[bersamamu, partner, kegelapan akan kuhadapi; demi memberi terang pada dunia penuh kriminalitas ini.]**

Di Taman Cooper yang telah kehilangan kecantikannya, Adhe dan Gloria memulai pencarian; sesuai yang diisyaratkan oleh Leroux. Mereka berpencar, tidak peduli dengan sinar mentari yang semakin membakar. Akan tetapi, karena taman itu masih dipenuhi dengan puing-puing dan pepohonan yang tumbang, pencarian mereka lumayan sulit.

"Nah, Adhe, jika Zoe pernah ke sini, tentu dia sudah lenyap sekarang!" Gloria berdiri, kelelahan setelah sibuk mencari. "Apa kamu berhasil menemukan ponsel miliknya?"

Adhe tidak menjawab; ia masih fokus melakukan pencarian. Sesekali ia mendesis kecil menatap serangga yang hinggap di ranting-ranting pohon. Ketika ia mengalihkan pandangan pada reruntuhan patung William Cooper-sang pendiri kota Grimsborough-, ia menemukan sebuah kantung kertas yang masih terlihat rapi. Karena penasaran, ia mengambil kantung itu dan membukanya. Hanya ada cemilan di sana, tapi ia merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Kantung itu juga terasa lebih berat dari biasanya.

"Gloria, lihatlah!" seru Adhe, menunjukkan hasil temuannya.  
Gloria justru keheranan melihat apa yang ditemukan Adhe. "Kukira kamu menemukan ponsel itu, ternyata tidak ... Tetapi ada apa dengan kantong makanan itu?"  
"Tentu saja kita harus memeriksa kantung ini." Adhe terkekeh. "Bukankah aneh jika seseorang meninggalkan kantung makanan yang masih bagus begitu saja? Bisa saja ada sesuatu yang lain di dalamnya"  
Mendengar penjelasan Adhe, Gloria segera memakai sarung tangan lateks dan mulai mengeluarkan isi dari kantong tersebut satu per satu. Begitu ia mendapati sesuatu yang lain dari dugaannya-sebuah ponsel hitam-, ia tertegun. "Adhe, mengapa ponsel ini ada didalam kantong makanan ?"  
Adhe mengangkat bahu, sama herannya. "Entahlah, tapi ... tunggu. Wallpaper-nya seperti ... Kusama!"  
"Kita harus kirimkan ini kepada Cathy untuk diperiksa. Mungkin saja dia bisa mengungkap sesuatu tentang orang hilang ini!" usul Gloria, memasukkan ponsel tersebut ke dalam kantong barang bukti. Sehabis itu, barulah mereka kembali ke kantor.

 **[tetes peluhku akan terbayar kala kebenaran yang kujunjung tinggi terkuak jua.]**

Sungguh hari yang melelahkan bagi Adhe. Bersama Gloria, ia duduk di ruang istirahat sambil menunggu hasil analisis Cathy. Karena tidak kuat menahan penat, ia merebahkan kepala di meja; memutuskan untuk berangkat ke alam mimpi. Baru saja ia memejamkan mata, tiba-tiba sebuah benda dingin menyentuh pipinya. Dengan malas, ia terjaga dan mendapati bahwa Mika meletakkan sekaleng soda di dekatnya.

"Akhh ... Biarkan aku tidur, Mikaela!" omel Adhe, menyeka pipinya.  
"Hehehe, maaf~ Ini, soda untukmu-" Mendadak, ekspresi Mika berubah saat Adhe melempar tatapan horor padanya. "J-jangan marah, dong! Aku kan sudah minta maaf!"  
"Iya, iya." Perwira Senior itu bangkit dan meminum soda yang dibelikan Mika. "Ngomong-ngomong, Gloria ... kau sudah bertanya pada kepala bagian orang hilang, kan? Siapa yang menangani kasusnya?"  
"Katanya, Jones-lah yang menangani kasus tersebut."  
"Bicara tentang Inspektur Jones, aku tadi melihatnya bolak-balik ke ruang Bagian Orang Hilang. Saat kutanya, dia bilang tidak ada apa-apa ... tapi dari gelagatnya aku tahu sekali kalau ada yang salah dengannya." timpal Mika.  
"Begitukah? Apa mungkin-"

Sebelum sempat Adhe menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terdengar nada pemberitahuan dari smartwatch yang ia kenakan. Lekas-lekas ia memeriksa pemberitahuan tersebut; ternyata pesan dari Cathy bahwa hasil analisis sudah selesai. Sesudah mengajak Gloria, ia pun mohon diri pada Mika dan bergegas menuju laboratorium.

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang pria berambut cokelat gelap yang ditata dalam model spiky memasuki ruang istirahat dengan tergesa-gesa. Kemeja birunya basah oleh keringat. Melihat pria itu, Mika segera menanyainya, "Kau kenapa, Inspektur? Ini, minum dulu. Barusan Adhe mencarimu, lho."  
"Terima kasih. Hanya saja, aku belum bisa menemui Adhe sekarang. Aku masih saja belum menemukan sesuatu yang berharga ..." Jones melepas jaketnya, kemudian duduk dan meminum air yang disuguhkan Mika.  
"Memangnya, apa yang kau cari?"  
"Orang itu."  
"Siapa namanya? Mungkin aku juga bisa bantu mencarinya."

Hening.

 **[siapa pun, apa pun yang kau incar, ingin aku menjadi katalis keberhasilanmu.]**

"Jones?! Kamu menemukan sidik jari David Jones pada ponsel orang yang hilang itu?"

Gloria tersentak. Begitu pula dengan Adhe. Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa mitranya sangat ceroboh saat menyentuh barang bukti? _Ini tidak biasanya terjadi_ , tanyanya dalam hati, _ada apa sebenarnya?_

"Ya ... Aku tidak tahu bagaimana sidik jarinya bisa ada di seluruh bagian ponsel ini! Kecuali ... jika dia terlibat dalam hilangnya korban." Cathy pun turut kebingungan.  
"Itu tidak mungkin. Jones tidak mungkin melakukan hal semacam ini. Aku sangat mengenalnya!" sanggah Adhe. "Lalu bagaimana dengan data ponselnya? Apakah ada sesuatu?"  
Sunyi sebentar, sebelum akhirnya cucu dari Samuel King itu menggeleng lemah. "Semua data dalam ponsel milik wanita hilang ini sudah dihapus."

Merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil, Adhe keluar dari laboratorium dan mencari Jones; meninggalkan Gloria yang masih bingung. Dicarinya sang Detektif Senior ke ruang kerja, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia menduga, bisa jadi Jones ada di ruang istirahat. Pikirannya tepat. Kala ia sampai di sana, ia menjumpai Jones yang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan Mika.

"Jones ... ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." ucapnya, pelan.  
Si empunya nama menoleh, memamerkan cengiran khasnya. "Oh ... hai, Adhe! Ada apa?"  
Sesaat kemudian, Gloria menyusul. Ia mulai menjelaskan, "Jones, kami sedang menyelidiki kasus orang hilang, dan ... kami juga menemukan sidik jarimu pada ponsel miliknya."  
Jones memiringkan kepala, mencoba mencermati setiap kata yang dilontarkan oleh Gloria. "Orang ... hilang? Siapa? Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, Gloria."  
Adhe menunjukkan selembar foto orang yang dimaksud di hadapan Jones. "Apakah kau mengenalnya? Namanya Zoe Kusama, dia menghilang sejak 19 Agustus."  
"Ah, iya!" Jones mulai mengingat kasus yang dimaksud. "Saat itu, kita sedang tidak sibuk dengan kasus pembunuhan, jadi aku diminta membantu bagian orang hilang ... dan mereka memberiku kasus Kusama. Sayangnya, jejaknya menghilang. Petunjuk terbaik yang kudapatkan adalah menemukan ponsel Kusama di perpustakaan. Tetapi, Adhe, aku sudah menyelidiki semua kemungkinan, dan tidak ada gunanya mencari wanita ini!"

Adhe berpikir sejenak, menyadari bahwa nada bicara mitranya itu tidak lazim. Tak lama kemudian, ia berlari meninggalkan ruang istirahat. Gloria bingung melihat tindakan sang Perwira Senior, namun Mika mengerti situasi saat ini. Ia pun segera menyusul Adhe seraya berseru, "Biar aku saja yang menemaninya!" , mengabaikan Jones yang hendak bicara padanya.

Sesampainya di lahan parkir, Adhe menghampiri salah satu mobil patroli. Sejurus kemudian, ia baru ingat bahwa ia meninggalkan sesuatu.

"Sial, aku lupa mengambil kunci mobilku." Ia bergumam.  
Dari kejauhan, Mika berlari secepat yang ia bisa. "Adhe! Aku ikut denganmu!" Ia berhenti, mengatur napas sejenak, lalu lanjut bicara. "Aku tahu aku tidak terlibat dalam kasus ini, tapi mungkin aku bisa membantu. Kau boleh pinjam mobil patroliku."  
"Terima kasih. Kupikir, mustahil Jones menyerah begitu saja. Dia itu orang yang teguh pendirian ... Sebaiknya kita periksa perpustakaan kota, mungkin kita bisa menemukan petunjuk baru."

 **[ke mana teguh pendirianmu, yang kukagumi sepanjang waktu?]**

Perpustakaan kota Grimsborough berdiri anggun, menantang gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Bersama, Adhe dan Mika memasuki bangunan bersejarah tersebut, dengan harapan bahwa mereka dapat menemukan petunjuk baru atas kasus yang Adhe tangani saat ini.

Mereka memulai penyelidikan di lantai dasar. Mika mencari di lorong sebelah kanan, sementara Adhe di sekitar tangga. Lima menit berselang, namun mereka masih belum menemukan apa pun. Sampai suatu ketika, Adhe menemukan sehelai spanduk kain berwarna pink cerah tergantung di tangga. Manik biru safirnya membaca tanggal yang tertera di spanduk itu lamat-lamat: 19 Agustus. Sama seperti tanggal hilangnya Zoe. Merasa bahwa ini adalah petunjuk yang penting, ia segera memberitahu Constance Bell; penjaga perpustakaan yang terkenal galak.

"Selamat siang, Nyonya Bell. Bolehkah aku melepaskan spanduk itu?"  
"Boleh saja." Constance merespon dengan ketus. "Tapi ingat: jangan membuat bising, mengerti?"

Begitu mendapat izin, Adhe kembali ke tempat di mana spanduk itu digantung dan mencoba melepasnya. Beruntung, ikatannya tidak terlalu kuat; jadi ia dapat membukanya dengan mudah. Setelah terlepas, ia memperhatikan tulisan lain yang tertera dengan seksama. Itu merupakan sebuah puisi, kata-kata yang digunakan begitu manis dan merayu. Hanya ada satu orang yang memiliki gaya menulis seperti ini: Omar Al-Hadawi, bekas tersangka di kasus Stella Ziarati yang dulu ia selesaikan.

Wanita itu merapikan rambut hitamnya yang tergerai, sebelum mengajak Mika untuk mengunjungi kediaman Omar. Sementara Mika justru gagal paham karena Adhe tidak mengatakan apa pun.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sampailah mereka pada sebuah mansion mewah bernuansa Arab yang terlihat kontras dengan bangunan lain di sekitarnya.

"Permisi, Tuan Al-Hadawi. Apakah Anda ada di dalam?" Adhe berseru, sedang jarinya menekan bel pintu.  
Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka. Sang pemilik rumah menyambut Adhe dan Mika dengan senang hati. "Ah, Perwira Senior Adhe! Senang dapat menemuimu lagi. Mari, masuk. Oh ya, jika saya boleh tahu, siapa nama penjelmaan Dewi Aphrodite yang Anda ajak hari ini?" Ia menunjuk ke arah Mika dengan ramah.  
Wajah Mika merona mendengar rayuan itu, namun ia segera menepisnya. "Dengan tidak mengurangi rasa hormat, saya rasa akan lebih tepat jika Anda membandingkan saya dengan Siren; sekilas terlihat lemah lembut, namun sangat berbahaya."  
"Dia mitraku, Mikaela Nightspring. Kami ingin menanyakan tentang puisi Anda yang berjudul 'Tanggal 19 Agustus' ..." Adhe menjelaskan.  
Senyum Omar mengembang. Ia mulai bercerita dengan agak tersipu. "Rupanya mitra Anda ini lihai dalam sarkasme, ya. Saya terinspirasi oleh seseorang saat membuatnya. Pada saat itu, saya sedang beristirahat di perpustakaan sambil mengamati setiap orang-orang di luar jendela. Kemudian, perhatian saya tertuju pada seorang gadis Asia yang menawan dengan rambut hitam panjangnya ... oh, sungguh mempesona."  
Dengan cepat, Adhe merogoh saku jaketnya dan menunjukkan foto orang yang dimaksudkan. "Apakah Anda sedang membicarakan gadis ini ?"  
Omar mengangguk. "Hari itu, saya hendak ingin berbicara dengannya. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil berjendela hitam kelam berhenti di depannya, lalu salah satu pintu terbuka ... dan gadis itu menghilang." Nada bicara pria keturunan Arab itu pun berubah menjadi sedih.

Seketika. Adhe tersentak. _Ini pastilah kasus penculikan_ , simpulnya dalam hati. Ia mencatat penjelasan Omar barusan sedetail mungkin, merasa bahwa informasi tersebut sangat berguna. Sekalipun ia masih saja merasa bingung-sebab petunjuk yang ada masih belum cukup untuk memecahkan misteri ini-, ia tetap yakin bahwa kebenaran pasti akan terungkap, cepat atau lambat. Lantas, ia berpamitan pada tuan rumah, mengajak Mika untuk kembali ke kantor.

 **[saat dia lenyap ditelan gelap tanggal sembilan belas agustus, aku berlelah-lelah bertarung dengan bayang.]**

Angkasa jingga membara di atas kantor Departemen Kepolisian Grimsborough. Adhe dan Mika telah sampai di halaman depan; kelelahan. Perwira Senior itu menatap mentari yang tenggelam di balik reruntuhan gedung, menenangkan diri. Mika, yang dibuat bingung dengan perbuatan mitranya, lantas bertanya, "Hei, kau kenapa-oh. Ya ampun, wajahmu pucat. Kau kenapa?"

"Eh, benarkah? Ah, sepertinya tekanan darahku mulai tidak stabil lagi." jawab Adhe, agak limbung.  
"Kalau begitu, kau harus istirahat secepatnya. Ayo!" Mika segera merangkul mitranya tersebut dan mengajaknya ke ruang istirahat, takut-takut Adhe ambruk saat itu juga.

 **[kau adalah obat penatku, penyembuh lelahku; sadarkah kau?]**

Ruang istirahat.

Adhe meletakkan sebuah cangkir berisi teh hangat, merasa lebih baik dibanding sebelumnya. Untung saja Mika membawanya ke sini tepat waktu. Memang, ia berpikir bahwa teh yang barusan ia minum agak terlalu manis—Mika yang membuatkannya—, namun ia bersyukur punya mitra yang peduli akan kondisinya.

"Bagaimana? Enak, kan?" Mika bertanya dengan percaya diri.  
"Ini agak terlalu manis ... tapi terima kasih, ya."  
Kepercayaan diri Mika hancur begitu saja. "Begitukah ...? Pantas saja keponakanku tidak pernah mau dibuatkan teh olehku-"

"Ah, Adhe! Di situ kau rupanya!"

Jones memasuki ruangan dengan terburu-buru. Ritme napasnya cepat; dan dan dari sorot matanya, jelas bahwa ia tidak senang. Melihat ekspresi mitranya yang demikian, Adhe agak cemas. Ia berharap bahwa Jones tidak berang karena perbuatannya.

"Kau ke mana saja, hah?! Enak sekali ya ... meninggalkan berkas di meja kerjaku begitu saja. Dan, kudengar kau mendapatkan petunjuk baru." ucap Jones, ketus.  
"Hmm.. iya, lalu?"  
"Katakan padaku, sekarang juga!" Emosi Jones mulai menipis.  
Adhe menghela napas panjang, kemudian bercerita. "Jadi begini. Barusan aku menemui seseorang. Ia mengaku bahwa ia ada di tempat kejadian saat Zoe hilang. Menurut keterangannya, Zoe Kusama terakhir terlihat masuk ke dalam mobil berjendela hitam ... Kedengarannya mencurigakan, memang. Dugaan sementara, ia diculik. Sayangnya, aku tidak punya petunjuk lain."  
Tiba-tiba Jones beranjak dari kursinya, sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Adhe. "Seseorang melihat Zoe masuk ke dalam mobil di hari ia menghilang? Maksudku ... ya, walau dia masuk ke sebuah mobil, itu tidak akan membuktikan apa pun! Seperti yang kubilang, aku memeriksa semua petunjuk dan tidak menemukan sesuatu. Mungkin saja wanita itu ingin memulai kehidupan baru dengan melakukan aksi menghilang!"  
"Menurutku tidak seperti itu, Jones. Siapa yang mau melakukan aksi menghilang seperti itu, tanpa mempedulikan orang yang ia sayangi? Tidak seharusnya kita menyerah. Kita ini mitra, bukan? Jika kau kesulitan, dengan senang hati aku akan membantu. Bahkan jika aku tidak ada, Mika dan Gloria masih ada untuk menolongmu." Adhe berusaha meyakinkan Jones.  
"... aku mengerti, kau meragukan keahlian detektifku." pungkas pria itu, menatap Adhe dengan begitu dingin; seolah wanita yang ada di hadapannya adalah musuhnya. "Kurasa aku akan pergi saja."

Sejurus kemudian, Jones angkat kaki dari ruangan itu, kesabarannya sudah habis. Tentu saja Adhe menyusulnya; tidak peduli akan sergahan Mika yang mencemaskan dirinya.

"Jones, tunggu!"  
Pria tersebut menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada wanita yang meneriakkan namanya. "Apa maumu?"  
"Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku," ucap Adhe, merasa agak bersalah. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk meragukanmu, tapi-"  
"Tapi apa? Kau meremehkanku! Kau selalu saja berpikir bahwa pendapatmu adalah kebenaran mutlak, kau tidak pernah mendengarkan usulanku! Bahkan saat kita pertama kali bermitra, lima tahun yang lalu! Kau tahu, aku lelah harus mendekam di bawah bayang-bayangmu! Kau selalu dielu-elukan oleh semua orang, padahal kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika aku tidak membinamu saat kau baru bergabung di kepolisian! Dan sekarang, kau meragukan kemampuanku ... Ah, aku benci jika harus bermitra dengan orang sepertimu, Adhe. Aku muak."

Skakmat!

Napas Adhe tersengal mendengar ujaran mitranya yang sedemikian tajam itu. Ketakutan melanda dirinya. Tidak disangka, orang yang paling ingin ia temui setelah pertarungannya dengan SOMBRA usai justru orang yang paling membencinya. Seraya menunduk lemah, ia hanya bisa berucap, "Maafkan aku."; berharap bahwa masalah ini dapat segera terselesaikan.  
"... terserah apa maumu sekarang." Jones menjauh, amarah masih terdengar jelas dari nada bicaranya.

Kemudian, senyap. Adhe mengelus dada, merasa amat kecewa. _Yang benar saja_ , ia berbisik, _aku adalah musuh dari mitraku sendiri ... sungguh menyedihkan!_ Hatinya bimbang, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa agar hubungan kemitraan-bukan, persahabatan antara ia dan Jones tetap utuh. Sampai sebuah tepukan ringan tiba di bahunya, diiringi sahutan hangat, "Sudahlah. Nanti juga dia akan kembali normal."

Adhe berbalik, "Mika? Kau tadi ..."  
"Ya, aku melihat semuanya. Tapi, yaah, dia pasti cuma uring-uringan biasa. Cukup dengan diberi cookies, dia akan merasa lebih baik." Mika terkekeh. Sebenarnya, ia hanya bercanda; semata-mata agar Adhe merasa tenang.  
"Tapi, kurasa akan butuh lebih dari sekadar cookies." balas sang Perwira Senior, masih gundah.  
"Begitu, ya. Tidak apa-apa." ujar Mika, memeluk mitranya itu sebentar. "Jangan sedih. Aku bersamamu. Sekarang, ayo. Kau benar-benar harus rehat."  
"Terima kasih, Mika."

 **[hangat senyummu pudar, matamu buta oleh amarah ke padaku; seolah tess goodwin masih belum tenang dalam kuburnya.]**

Hari-hari berikutnya, Adhe dan Jones masih belum berdamai.

Memang, mereka masih sanggup menyelesaikan kasus bersama, namun setelah urusan pekerjaan mereka usai, mereka tidak saling menyapa. Hal ini membuat petugas lain merasa heran, terutama Gloria. Mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat mereka seperti itu. Kecuali Mika, tentunya.

Saat itu, kasus pembunuhan Ronald Rooney belum lama ditutup. Adhe dan Gloria tengah berdiskusi di ruang barang bukti, ketegangan nampak di wajah mereka berdua. Kasus Zoe yang masih belum selesai menjadi topik utama mereka; kenapa Jones sampai menyerah selagi menangani kasus tersebut?

"Adhe, aku juga harus memberitahumu ini. Barusan, aku ke sini untuk memeriksa barang bukti yang terkumpul dari kasus Kusama, tapi ... Lihatlah." Ia menyerahkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang.  
Dibukanya kotak itu oleh Adhe; betapa terkejutnya ia melihat tidak ada apa pun di dalam sana. "K-kosong? Kenapa bisa begini?"  
"Barusan, aku hanya ingin melihat semua informasi dalam kasus Zoe, dan ... Jones mengambil semuanya. Di buku ini tertulis bahwa Jones mengambilnya tepat kita menjumpai kasus itu" sambung Gloria.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Adhe menutup kotak itu dan kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Emosinya campur aduk; marah, kecewa, frustrasi. Mengapa mitranya mendadak berubah seperti itu? Apa yang salah dengan kasus Zoe Kusama sehingga ia berbuat demikian? Apa yang ia sembunyikan?

Kapan semua ini berakhir?

 **[hatiku teriris kikis, satu kali lagi.]**

"Sial, begini lagi ..."

Untuk yang ke sekian kali, Adhe menyeka darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyukai saat seperti ini. Ditambah kejadian-kejadian menyakitkan sebelumnya, ia sangat menginginkan waktu rehat; menginginkan ketenangan. Dialihkannya pandangan pada meja kosong yang berada di seberangnya, bertanya-tanya mengapa pemiliknya belum kembali.

 _David_ , ia memanggil, _tidak biasanya kau begitu ..._

Sesaat kemudian, ia menyadari ada sebuah benda yang tidak biasa di atas milik mitranya itu. Karena penasaran, ia beranjak dari kursi dan mendekat; menemukan bahwa benda itu adalah sebuah kamera video. Dibacanya label yang tertera di kamera tersebut, sesuai dengan nomor kasus Kusama. Usai mengaktifkan kamera tersebut, ia menelusuri video yang tersimpan di sana, mencari rekaman yang paling dekat dengan waktu kejadian. Akhirnya, ia mendapat video yang dimaksud, kemudian kembali ke mejanya sendiri dan memutarnya.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Zoe. Adhe berpikir bahwa ini hanya video biasa, namun sosok kedua yang datang sungguh di luar dugaan. Ia sangat mengenal orang itu; itu adalah mitranya, David Jones. Dan-oh! Mengapa Jones memanggil Zoe ... 'sayang'? Mereka tersenyum. Tertawa. Begitu dekat. Begitu—

Tidak! Tidak! Hentikan! Seketika, Adhe menekan tombol stop-ia tidak perlu tahu lebih banyak lagi.

Dadanya semakin sesak. Refleks, ia memukul meja dengan kerasnya; tidak peduli sekali pun tangannya terluka. Sama sekali tidak ia sangka bahwa ... bisa jadi inilah alasan mengapa Jones bertingkah aneh setiap kali berurusan dengan kasus Kusama! Tapi ... mengapa selama ini Jones merahasiakannya? Ia tidak dapat menerima ini; baru pertama kalinya ia dibohongi oleh mitra favoritnya itu, padahal ia menaruh kepercayaan sempurna padanya.

 **[iri hatiku iri, cemburu jiwaku, namun apa-aku hanya sebatas mitramu.]**

Esok harinya.

Hangat matahari menyapa Grimsborough, berusaha meringankan dukanya. Namun tidak dengan Adhe; perasaannya masih belum tenang setelah apa yang terjadi dulu. Namun, toh, ia tidak peduli. Bahkan saat Jones dan Mika datang dan menyapanya, ia masih tidak menggubris.

"Pagi~ Siap menegakkan keadilan di Grimsborough hari ini?" sapa Mika, penuh keceriaan.  
"... pagi juga." Adhe membalas dengan nada datar.  
"Oi, Adhe, apa kemarin kau mimisan lagi? Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Sudah baikan?" Demi mencairkan suasana, Jones berusaha bersikap ramah.  
"... begitulah." jawab Adhe, dingin.  
"Hei, kamu ini kenapa, sih? Rupanya bertahun-tahun di Pacific Bay dan Biro telah mengubah sikapmu, ya?"  
"Berubah? Apa kau sadar bahwa kau juga berubah? Berani sekali kau, mengambil barang bukti seenaknya."  
Mendengar nada bicara Adhe mulai meninggi, Mika merasa cemas. "O-oi, kenapa ini? Ayolah, aku tidak suka kalian bertengkar ..."  
"Kau ini kenapa, sih?" Jones mengabaikan teguran juniornya itu. "Sudahlah, kalau ada apa-apa, jangan bohong-"  
"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu!" gertak Adhe, berdiri menantang mitranya itu. "Kenapa sikapmu berubah, dan kenapa kau berbohong padaku tentang kasus Zoe?"  
"Tidak, tidak, Adhe. Tenangkan dirimu. Tolong bicarakan hal ini secara baik-baik, ya?" Mika semakin panik, namun ia tetap mempertahankan topeng ketenangannya.  
"Berbohong apanya? Sudah kubilang ... tidak ada gunanya menyelidiki kasus itu lagi." Jones menyanggah.  
"Tidak ada gunanya, kau bilang? Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, kau memiliki hubungan dengan orang hilang itu! Tega sekali kau ini, membiarkan orang yang ... kau s-sayangi ... dalam bahaya. Atau kau ingin mengurus semua ini sendirian dan tidak mempedulikan bantuanku, ha?"

Usai meneriakkan itu, Adhe menunduk; napasnya terengah-engah. Amarahnya memang mereda setelah mengakui apa yang telah membuatnya terganggu ... namun tetap saja, sakit hatinya masih belum dapat pulih. Sedangkan Mika terkesiap, setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan salah satu seniornya itu.

"Aku tahu ... seharusnya aku jujur kepadamu, tetapi itu saat yang membingungkan ... dan semakin lama, semakin sulit menceritakan yang sebenarnya kepadamu." Ujar Jones, menyesali perbuatannya tempo hari. "Beberapa bulan yang kuhabiskan bersama Zoe adalah saat-saat paling bahagia dalam hidupku. Dia wanita yang sangat cantik dan baik hati, aku tidak bisa membayangkan ada orang yang tega menyakitinya!" Ia menangis, namun air matanya segera ia hapus dengan kasar.

Mendengar pengakuannya, Adhe semakin kecewa-tidak, lebih tepatnya sakit hati. _Kenapa tidak dari awal dia menceritakannya_ , ia bertanya dalam hati. Tubuhnya gemetar; ia berusaha keras untuk menahan amarah.

"Jadi, aku tidak ingin melibatkan orang lain dalam pencarianku. Maaf aku telah berbohong kepadamu ... asal tahu saja, ini benar-benar menyiksa."

Kemudian senyap. Sang Perwira Senior, sudah merasa cukup terbebani dengan masalah ini, akhirnya memutuskan untuk angkat kaki dari ruangan tersebut, tidak peduli dengan Mika yang berusaha mencegahnya. Sementara Jones, ia kembali ke mejanya; merenung.

Langkah kaki menggema di lorong; temponya yang cepat menyiratkan suasana hati yang buruk. Emosi Adhe tidak tentu; entah ia harus bersedih, marah, atau ... entahlah, dia sendiri tidak tahu. Ia berhenti saat seseorang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya; itu Mika.

"Tunggu, Adhe." ucap Mika, lirih. "Aku tahu kau sedang marah saat ini, tapi ... Tolong jangan marah pada Inspektur. Kau tahu, ia tidak ingin membebanimu."  
"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak ... dia sendiri yang menghalang-halangi usaha penyelidikan kasus Kusama. Kau lihat sendiri, dia menyembunyikan segalanya dari kita."  
"Aku mengerti. Oh iya, sebelumnya maaf jika aku lancang. Sepertinya kau agak ... terganggu saat tahu bahwa Inspektur memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Kusama. Apa mungkin, kau ... punya perasaan lain terhadapnya?"  
"Apa maksudmu?" Adhe melepas genggaman tangan Mika, berupaya menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mulai muncul di wajahnya. "A-aku ... ah, lupakan, lupakan! Sekarang aku harus pergi. Aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku sejenak ..."  
"Ke mana kau akan pergi?""Perbatasan kota, distrik The Greens. Jangan datangi aku kecuali jika sangat mendesak. Dan jangan beritahu Jones." Perwira Senior itu pun berlalu, meninggalkan Mika yang masih terpaku.

 **[karena aku sama sepertimu, manusia yang memiliki emosi.]**

Batas kota, The Greens.

Siang yang tidak terlalu panas. Adhe menikmati kesunyian di tempat yang dulu menjadi TKP kasus pertamanya. Masih jelas di ingatannya hari pertama ia bertugas; berkenalan dengan kolega dan atasannya. Dan pada hari itu pula, ia pertama kali bertemu dengan mitranya. Kala itu, kehidupannya sebagai polisi begitu sederhana. Tidak ada konspirasi, tidak ada sahabat yang terbunuh, tidak ada pengkhianatan. Semua orang menjalani hidupnya dengan ceria.

" _Apa mungkin, kau ... punya perasaan lain terhadapnya?"_

Ucapan Mika masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Jika ia boleh jujur, memang ... ia memiliki 'perasaan lain' terhadap mitra pertamanya tersebut. Entah sejak kapan; namun rasa itu ia simpan dalam-dalam, 5 tahun belakangan ini. Masih diingatnya kebaikan dan kepedulian hati orang itu, yang membuatnya jatuh hati.

 _Dulu Jones sangat menyebalkan, namun aku bisa memaafkannya dengan mudah_ , ia mengenang. _Seharusnya aku bisa memaafkannya juga ..._ Pikirannya mulai menjernih. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali dan meminta maaf juga pada mitra lamanya itu. Lagipula, ia merasa bahwa tidak ada gunanya terus marah akan hal itu-sekalipun hatinya masih agak terluka. Maka dari itu, ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kantor; sekali lagi menepis egonya.

Kemudian, ponselnya berdering. Refleks jemarinya mengambil benda tersebut; menjawab panggilan siapa pun yang berusaha menghubunginya.

"Halo, ada yang bisa kubantu?"  
"Di sini Diane Parker." Di seberang sana, sang kepala polisi berujar. "Saya mendapat laporan bahwa telah terjadi pembunuhan di Galeri Valereea. Saya harap Anda dapat segera memeriksa TKP dan menuntaskan kasus ini."  
"Dimengerti, Bu. Saya akan segera ke sana." Usai mengakhiri panggilan, ia mendekati sepeda motor kesayangannya yang terparkir tak jauh dari papan tanda perbatasan. Baru saja ia mengenakan helm, ia melihat sebuah mobil patroli mendekat ke arahnya. Sekilas ia bertanya, apa Gloria yang menjemputnya?

Mobil itu berhenti di seberang. Kemudian, pintu terbuka; menampakkan si pengemudi-yang sama sekali tidak Adhe sangka. Refleks, ia bergumam, "Jones ...?"  
"Ya, ini aku. Ayo, kasus Valereea tidak dapat menunggu lebih lama." ucap Jones, datar.  
"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di sini?"  
"Aku tahu kau selalu memberitahu Mika ke mana kau akan pergi, jadi aku paksa dia untuk bicara. Tapi jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam ... aku katakan padanya bahwa Bu Kepala membutuhkanmu dalam sebuah kasus, baru ia mau bilang."  
"Tapi, bukankah Gloria-"  
"Gloria sedang sibuk, saat ini akulah yang akan jadi mitramu. Sekarang, tidak perlu buang-buang waktu. Ayo, selesaikan kasus ini." Jones berujar dengan nada tegasnya.

Jones berbalik, berniat untuk kembali ke mobil patrolinya, sedangkan Adhe masih terdiam di tempatnya; menatap punggung mitranya. Ini saatnya, pungkasnya. Mengumpulkan segenap keberanian, ia pun angkat bicara. "Tunggu, Jones. Aku ... benar-benar minta maaf atas perkataanku yang benar-benar membuatmu tersinggung. Tidak seharusnya aku membentakmu. "

Namun, sang lawan bicara tidak merespon; tetap di tempatnya. Adhe mulai cemas; takut-takut Jones tidak menerima permintaan maafnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan itu; biarlah 'perasaannya yang lain' itu tak berbalas, namun ikatan persahabatan yang terjalin selama 5 tahun ini jangan sampai putus juga.

"... aku tahu." Ucapan Jones memecah keheningan. Ia masih bergeming, enggan menatap mitranya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku memaafkanmu."  
Senyum Adhe mengembang. Beban yang terkumpul di dadanya memudar, berganti dengan kebahagiaan. "Terima kasih, Jones. Sekarang, ayo fokus menangkap pelakunya !"

 **[dendamku yang membara tersapu bersih; terpadamkan oleh angin keikhlasan.]**

Dua hari kemudian, kasus pembunuhan Valereea Valz resmi ditutup. Kini, para detektif handal dari Kepolisian Grimsborough itu dapat menikmati masa rehat; setidaknya sampai pembunuhan baru terjadi. Akhir-akhir ini memang tingkat kejahatan di Grimsborough cukup tinggi, sejak satelit misterius itu jatuh ke hutan kota setahun yang lampau.

"Akhirnya kasus ini selesai. Sekarang kita bisa fokus melanjutkan pencarian Zoe" ujar Jones, mengusap tengkuk.

Adhe tertegun. Saking sibuknya ia dengan kasus tempo hari, ia terlupa akan kasus hilangnya Zoe. Namun, pikirannya saat ini buntu; ia tak tahu harus ke mana lagi mencari petunjuk.

"Jones, kau tidak boleh ikut menyelidiki kasus hilangnya Zoe. Jelas ada konflik kepentingan di sini; apa kau lupa dengan peringatan dari Bu Kepala?" timpal Gloria, berusaha mengingatkan Jones.  
"Jadi, apa aku harus diam dan berpangku tangan sementara Zoe menghilang?!" Jones membalas, naik pitam.  
"Baiklah cukup untuk berdebatnya." tukas Adhe, lelah menghadapi perselisihan antara kedua mitranya tersebut. "Sekarang ceritakan padaku, Jones, apa kasus pekerjaan sosial terakhir yang ditangani oleh Zoe?"  
"Aku masih ingat. Saat itu, ia sedang mencari tahu tentang hilangnya Trey Warner, seorang tunawisma."  
Adhe terdiam, berusaha mencerna penjelasan dari Jones. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menyimpulkan, "Aku hanya menduga, tapi ... sulit untuk kau mengerti, Jones, ini bukan lagi kasus orang hilang. Aku sangat yakin bahwa ini adalah kasus penculikan dan satu-satunya cara untk membuktikan itu adalah: kita harus menyelidiki tempat rongsokan itu!"  
"Tunggu apalagi, ayo!" Jones berdiri dan menarik tangan Adhe. "Biar aku saja yang mengantarkanmu! Sampai nanti, Gloria!"

Segera, Adhe melepaskan genggaman tangan mitranya itu. Bukannya ia tidak ingin membantunya; ia merasa bahwa Jones terlalu gegabah.

"Adhe, ayolah! Bukankah kau sendiri yang menyarankan ini?" ucap Jones, ketus.  
"Apa kau tahu jika ada risiko atas keterlibatanmu dalam kasus ini?" balas Adhe, menatap mitranya dengan tatapan serius.  
Jones mendengus. "Ya, aku tahu! Bisa saja aku dibebastugaskan!"  
M"Jika kau bersikeras ingin menyelidiki kasus ini, ada satu hal yang mesti kau ingat. Kau harus mengontrol emosi, dan jangan menyentuh barang bukti apa pun. engerti?"  
"Terserah."

 **[kita ini mitra; kau bantu aku, aku bantu kau, begitulah jalannya.]**

Malam yang dingin. Adhe berlari memasuki tempat rongsokan Jackson; tidak peduli dengan dinginnya udara yang menggigit. Lagipula, lahar panas yang menggenang di dasar retakan tanah sisa gempa melontarkan hawa hangat di sekitar. Tak lama kemudian, pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah gelang kain bercorak dengan inisial 'TW' yang tertera di atasnya; beserta lapisan aneh yang mengotori gelang tersebut.

"Ini seperti inisial Trey Warner." gumam Adhe, menunjukkan gelang itu pada Jones. "Tapi, apa ini? Lapisan aneh ini ... baunya seperti balsam." Ia mencoba mengendus zat aneh itu.  
"Mungkin sebaiknya kita mengambil sampel-whoa! Adhe!" Refleks, Jones menahan tubuh mitranya yang hampir ambruk-barangkali karena efek zat aneh tersebut. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?!"  
"A-aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit pening ..." Adhe berusaha untuk berdiri.  
"Kita harus membawa gelang ini ke lab, mungkin saja zat ini semacam narkotika." sahut Jones, membantu mitranya berdiri.

Adhe mengangguk, ia mengambil kantung plastik dan memasukkan gelang hasil temuannya itu. Setelah itu, mereka segera kembali ke kantor.

Di tengah perjalanan, Adhe memijat pelipisnya pelan; kepalanya masih agak pening akibat zat aneh itu. Sesekali ia memperhatikan kelap-kelip bintang yang menggantung di atas angkasa, sementara Jones masih fokus mengemudi.

"Adhe, entah kenapa aku merasa tidak ingin melanjutkan penyelidikan atas kasus Zoe." Suara Jones memecah keheningan. "Walaupun kau masih menduga bahwa dia diculik, aku selalu merasa bahwa yang kulakukan hanya membuang-buang waktu. Mungkin saja dia meninggalkanku. Dan ... rasanya semua petunjuk itu sia-sia saja."  
Adhe mengalihkan pandangannya pada suasana Money Mile yang kini tak seramai dulu. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Ingatah bahwa Bu Kepala menyerahkan kasus ini kepadaku karena konflik keterkaitanmu. Aku pasti akan menemukannya."

Ia mengerti apa yang pria itu rasakan. Setelah pernikahan pertamanya berakhir dengan perceraian, kini kekasih barunya menghilang tanpa jejak. Namun, Adhe tidak habis pikir, mengapa Jones sampai harus berbohong? Ia tahu bahwa di mata Jones ia hanya sebatas mitra, tapi bukankah sesama mitra harus saling bahu-membahu apa pun yang terjadi?

Lamunannya buyar saat ia menyadari bahwa Jones berkendara ke arah yang salah. Segera, ia menepuk bahu mitranya dan berseru, "Jones, fokuslah! Kita hampir menabrak!"  
"Ah-apa?! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk ... ugh, sial, kecelakaan tidak dapat dihindari lagi-"

 **[dan brak; itu yang terakhir kudengar, sesaat aku berpikir bahwa mitraku mengantarku ke pintu gerbang kematian.]**

"Adhe, kamu baik-baik saja? Adhe?"

"Mmm ... Jones?" Adhe terbangun dan mendapati bahwa ia masih berada di tepi jalan tempat terjadinya kecelakaan barusan. "Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Kau sendiri ... bagaimana?"  
"Hanya memar sedikit. Maaf ya ... Aku terlalu memikirkan kasus ini, sampai-sampai aku tidak fokus. Ngomong-ngomong, mobilnya sudah dibawa ke bengkel, biar aku saja yang tanggung biaya perbaikannya."  
"Lalu, bagaimana kita akan kembali ke kantor?"  
"Mika akan menjemput kita sebentar lagi-ah, itu pasti dia." Jones menunjuk ke arah sebuah mobil patroli yang bersicepat mendekatinya.

Mobil patroli itu berhenti, sesaat kemudian pengemudinya turun dan menghampiri Adhe serta Jones. Tebakan Jones tepat, itu memang Mika; kecemasan tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Adhe, Inspektur! Aku sangat mencemaskan kalian berdua ..." seru Mika, menenteng sebotol air dingin dan saputangan. "Oh ... ya ampun, Inspektur, dahimu memar! Sebaiknya lukamu dikompres dulu." Ia membasahi saputangan yang dipegangnya dan mengompres luka di Jones.  
Jones meringis. "Pelan-pelan, itu sakit ..."  
"Aah! Maaf, Inspektur!"

Adhe tersenyum simpul menatap kedua mitranya tersebut. Ia tahu betul bahwa selama ini Mika kadang overprotektif terhadap Jones. Setiap kali ditanya alasannya, jawabannya hanyalah, 'dia itu sahabatku, Adhe, aku juga kadang overprotektif terhadapmu'. Namun ia yakin sekali, ada hal lain yang Mika pendam; hanya saja ia tidak tahu apa tepatnya.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Adhe berdering. Dengan sigap, Adhe mengambil ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan tersebut. "Halo, Anda tengah berbicara dengan Adhre Fielchester."  
"Halo, saya Park Maylin. Apa benar Anda masih menyelidiki kasus hilangnya Kusama Zoe?"  
"Iya Nona Park, itu benar. Ada yang bisa saya bantu mengenai hal tersebut?"  
"Kebetulan saya mengenal Zoe. Ada sesuatu yang ingin saya sampaikan. Besok, saya akan datang ke kantor untuk berbicara."  
"Jadi Anda kenal dengan korban? Baiklah, jika begitu kami akan menunggu Anda esok hari. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya."

Usai mengakhiri panggilan tersebut, Adhe mendekati Mika dan Jones; mengajak mereka untuk kembali ke kantor segera. Mereka berdua sepakat; lagipula malam semakin larut.

Sekilas Adhe memandang sebuah bintang jatuh menyusuri angkasa, namun ia mengabaikannya.

 **[entah ke mana perputaran rolet takdir membawaku; biar aku ikuti layaknya aliran air di sungai.]**

Hari berikutnya, penyelidikan atas hilangnya Zoe Kusama belum juga usai.

Memang, sudah lumayan banyak petunjuk yang ditemukan beberapa hari ke belakang; baru-baru ini diketahui bahwa zat aneh yang hampir saja membuat Adhe pingsan merupakan campuran balsam dan sejenis anestesi yang cukup kuat. Hanya saja, sang Perwira Senior masih belum yakin akan kejelasan kasus ini. Ia merasa butuh lebih banyak bukti.

Saat ini, ia tengah menemui Park Maylin di ruangan interogasi. Wanita keturunan Korea itu menunjukkan sebuah buku pada Adhe dan berucap, "Aku ingin menceritakan tentang Zoe. Aku kenal dia karena kami sama-sama anggota Asosiasi Wanita Asia Grimsborough. Suatu hari setelah pertemuan rutin organisasi, buku catatan Zoe tertinggal. Aku menyimpannya dan berniat mengembalikannya nanti, sayangnya aku tidak pernah melihat dia datang di pertemuan. Karena itulah aku menduga ia hilang ... Ini, simpanlah buku ini. Mungkin ini akan berguna dalam penyelidikanmu."  
"Terima kasih." ucap Adhe, mengambil buku tersebut.

Ia memperhatikan segala yang tertulis di buku itu lamat-lamat, kebanyakan berisi catatan pekerjaan sosial yang ditangani oleh Kusama. Hanya saja, begitu ia sampai di halaman tengah, ia heran mendapati tulisan pada lembaran itu memudar bahkan sama sekali sulit untuk dibaca. Sepertinya ini harus kuperiksa dulu, simpulnya.

"Adakah hal lain yang ingin Anda sampaikan, Nona Park?"  
"Ah, iya ... Anda pasti mitranya Detektif Jones, kan? Semalam ia menghubungiku untuk memperbaiki mobil patroli ... ini, tolong sampaikan detil pembayarannya. Harga masih bisa dinegosiasikan." Maylin menyerahkan sebuah nota.  
Adhe membaca nota itu sekilas, agak kaget melihat total biaya yang harus dikeluarkan untuk reparasi. "Aah, begitu ya. Terima kasih banyak. Nanti akan saya sampaikan."

Selepas berpisah dengan Maylin, Adhe kembali ke mejanya untuk memeriksa buku catatan tersebut. Ia mengambil kit sidik jari miliknya dan mulai mengaplikasikannya pada halaman pudar tersebut, perlahan mengungkap tulisan yang tersembunyi di sana. Namun, ia bingung melihat isi tulisan tersebut; rasanya seperti kode rahasia.

Sebuah ide terbersit di kepala Adhe. Ia segera menghampiri ruangan Gabriel Herrera, profiler ahli di Kepolisian Grimsborough. _Barangkali pria itu bisa membantu_ , terkanya. Ketika sampai, ia mendapati bahwa Mika juga ada di sana, menyesap secangkir teh hangat.

"Selamat datang!" sapa Gabriel, hangat seperti biasanya. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"  
"Bisakah kau memecahkan kode dalam buku ini? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang tertulis disana." Adhe memberikan buku catatan bersampul hitam itu pada Gabriel. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Mika ada di sini?"  
"Ia baru saja menjalani konseling rutin. Kau tahu, seorang anggota polisi tetap harus memperhatikan kesehatan mentalnya ... jadi, jika kau ada masalah, jangan dipendam sendirian. Bicaralah padaku, aku selalu siap mendengarkan."  
"Terima kasih atas sarannya, Gabriel."  
"Sama-sama." Gabriel kembali ke meja kerjanya dan mulai menelaah buku catatan itu. "Sambil menunggu, kau bisa mengobrol dengan Mika di sini. Aku tidak akan merasa terganggu, kok."  
"Tidak, tidak usah. Aku akan berbicara dengan Adhe di luar saja." Mika meletakkan cangkir yang dipegangnya dan beranjak dari sofa. "Terima kasih banyak, Gabriel. Aku akan menemuimu esok hari. Ayo, Adhe!"  
"Ayo. Gabriel, mohon bantuannya, ya! Kabari aku jika sudah selesai." pesan Adhe, sebelum ikut dengan Mika.

Kedua polisi wanita itu pun melangkah bersama menuju ruang kerja mereka, berbincang hangat selagi di perjalanan.

"Kudengar dua hari ke depan Meera Kat akan melaksanakan pertunjukan seni, ya?" tanya Adhe, membuka pembicaraan.  
"Meera Kat-oh, seniman psikopat itu ya? Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan karyanya, menurutku jiwa seni dan kecenderungan psikopat itu tidak selaras." Mika mendengus pelan.  
Adhe manggut-manggut. "Yang membuatku penasaran adalah ... mengapa ia menggunakan lava sungguhan dalam pentasnya?"  
"Entahlah. Setelah karyanya yang seolah merendahkan korban gempa itu, sekarang lava ... aku tak tahu apa niatnya. Yang pasti sebaiknya kita ke sana; untuk memastikan keamanan ..."  
"Kau benar. Ya sudah, kita ke sana besok ya?"  
"Ayo. Tapi kalau semua berjalan baik-baik saja, aku ingin segera keluar dari arena pertunjukan."

 **[biar nada grand finale berkumandang; menyongsong puncak dari misteri yang kuhadapi.]**

Dua hari telah berlalu. Adhe baru saja menyelesaikan kasus pembunuhan Meera Kat, yang ditemukan tewas di arena pertunjukannya sendiri. Kasus ini lumayan menguras pikirannya. Kembalinya Tony Marconi, hingga si pelaku yang tidak kalah psikopatik dari Meera ... juga kelanjutan kasus Kusama. Terkadang, ia ingin sekali berlepas tangan dan melupakan kasus hilangnya wanita itu. Namun, sekarang nasi sudah menjadi bubur; ia sudah berjanji untuk menemukan kekasih Jones tersebut.

Dan Adhre Fielchester bukanlah seseorang yang suka mengingkari janjinya.

Ketika itu, ia tengah mencatat hasil analisis buku catatan Kusama yang barusan Gabriel sampaikan. Menurut keterangan sang profiler, catatan Zoe berisi tentang hilangnya 12 orang dalam kurun waktu enam bulan; seluruh korban adalah tunawisma. Kusama belum bisa membuktikan bahwa hilangnya mereka adalah tindakan kejahatan, karena jika seseorang tidak memiliki alamat tetap,maka prosedurnya akan semakin sulit.

Membaca rangkumannya, Adhe menghela napas panjang; bisa jadi Kusama diculik akibat keterlibatannya dalam hilangnya 12 tunawisma tersebut. Pertanyaannya, siapa yang melakukannya?

"Perwira Senior Adhe, ini darurat!" Seruan Ramirez memecah lamunan Adhe.  
Adhe beranjak dari kursinya. "Ada masalah apa, Ramirez?"  
"Aku ...aku menemukan Zoe, orang yang selama ini kalian cari!" sambung sang konsultan resmi Kepolisian Grimsborough. "Baru saja aku berpapasan dengannya di arena pertunjukan Meera Kat! Aku mengenalinya dari poster orang hilang yang kau simpan ... saat itu ia tengah memandang ceruk lahar." "Apakah kau sempat bicaranya dengannya?" Tanya Adhe cekatan.  
"Sudah kucoba, tetapi ia tampak ketakutan. Mungkin sebaiknya kalian saja yang mendekatinya." Ramirez tampak iba.

Dengan sigap, Adhe berpamitan dengan Ramirez dan segera berangkat; lebih cepat ia sampai, lebih baik. _Penantianmu berakhir, Jones_ , bisiknya, _kuharap kau bisa puas sekarang._

 **[tidak mengapa, tidak mengapa, aku mundur dan mengalah; lagipula kita sebatas mitra, itu saja.]**

Arena pertunjukan.

Mengabaikan angin malam nan dingin, Adhe melangkah dengan hati-hati sepanjang arena. Bekas lokasi bencana gempa itu sudah hampir semuanya merupakan ceruk lahar; meletup pelan di bawah aspal. Tatapannya tertuju pada seorang wanita yang menyendiri di tepian, memperhatikan lahar dengan mata kosong. Penampilannya berantakan, rambut ikalnya tak tertata; air mukanya seperti tersiksa. Itu adalah Kusama.

"Nona Zoe, apakah Anda baik-baik saja?" Adhe mendekati wanita itu dengan hati-hati, khawatir akan membuatnya ketakutan.  
Wanita itu diam sejenak, sebelum menggeleng lemah. "Zoe? Itu ... itu namaku ? Aku tidak ingat apa-apa ..." Ia pun kembali menangis.

Adhe terheran-heran mendengar pernyataan Kusama. Hanya ada satu penjelasan mengapa wanita itu tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri; ia berusaha menekan ingatan buruk saat penculikannya. Akan tetapi, Adhe tidak bisa sembarangan menangani hal ini. Ia butuh bantuan Gabriel.

"Bagaimana pun aku harus membawanya, Gabriel pasti bisa membantu. Tapi, aku tidak boleh membiarkan Jones melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini." pungkas Adhe, mencoba menenangkan Zoe yang masih terisak. "Mari, Zoe. Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang lebih aman."

Ia menyelimuti tubuh Zoe dengan jaketnya, lalu membantu wanita tersebut berjalan menuju mobil patroli. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak nyaman; ia takut Jones kembali berduka melihat kondisi kekasihnya sedemikian rupa.

 **[kutemukan setengah dirimu, namun mengapa ia kosong?]**

"Gabriel, bagaimana kondisinya? Apakah dia ingat sesuatu ?"

Adhe bertanya pelan. Dirinya benar-benar tidak tenang; kunci dari kasus hilangnya dua belas tunawisma itu sepertinya menderita amnesia parah. Selain itu ia khawatir akan perasaan Jones nantinya ...

"Belum, aku memberinya sedikit obat tidur agar dia sedikit lebih tenang, saat ini dia dalam kondisi syok berat. Sedikit sulit untuk mengambil kesimpulan dalam waktu sesingkat ini ... Penyembuhan dari amnesia parah seperti ini merupakan proses yang kompleks. Jika ada apa-apa, aku akan segera memberitahumu."  
"Dimengerti."

Kemudian, Adhe mohon diri dan kembali ke ruang kerjanya; masih gundah.

Sesampainya di ruang kerja, ia mendapati Jones tengah menikmati cookies kesukaannya, sementara Mika tengah menulis sesuatu di jurnalnya. "Selamat malam, semuanya." sapanya hangat.  
"Ehh ... Adhe, kau dari mana saja?" ucap Jones dan Mika serempak.  
"A-aku dari ruang rehat." Adhe terpaksa berbohong agar Jones tidak curiga. "Cangkir kopi siapa ini?" Ia menunjuk ke arah sebuah cangkir kertas yang berada di atas mejanya.  
"Aku membelikan kopi latte untukmu dan Mika." Jones tersenyum.  
"Terima kasih, Jones." Adhe duduk dan menikmati kopi yang dibelikan mitranya tersebut.  
"Tidak masalah. Ngomong-ngomong, seperti apa pengalamanmu selama di Biro? Aku ingin sekali tahu ..."  
"Tidak seluruhnya penuh kejayaan dan tawa, memang, banyak juga penderitaan di sana. Aku sangat ingin melupakan penderitaan itu. Jadi, aku hanya akan menceritakan momen serunya saja, ya?"

Lalu, Adhe mulai menceritakan beberapa pengalaman menyenangkan selama menjadi agen Biro. Jones menyimak dengan antusias, sesekali melempar komentar atas cerita yang disampaikan sang Perwira Senior. Terkadang Mika bergabung dalam pembicaraan dan bertanya sesekali; memang kebanyakan pertanyaannya tidak serius, namun itu sungguh menyemarakkan suasana. Dalam hati, Adhe ingin sekali momen ini bertahan selamanya, sampai ...

"Maaf mengganggu, Adhe. Barusan Zoe terjaga; ia ingin sekali menemuimu."

Sahutan Gabriel merusak segalanya.

"Zoe? Zoe ada disini?! Adhe, kau berhasil menemukan dia?!" Refleks, Jones berdiri."Di mana dia sekarang? Apakah dia baik-baik saja ? Aku ingin menemuinya!"  
Adhe menggeleng lemah. "Jones, begini, aku takut dia tidak akan ing-"  
"Bawa aku sekarang juga!" ucap Jones, mengabaikan peringatan Adhe.

"Ya sudahlah. Silakan, kau duluan."

Setelah Jones dan Gabriel berlalu, Adhe berniat mengikuti mereka berdua; hanya saja langkahnya tertahan karena Mika menggenggam lengannya. Dengan lugu, Adhe berbalik dan bertanya, "Ada apa, Mika?"

"Kau berhasil menemukan orang itu?" tanya Mika, pelan. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"  
"Dia amnesia. Mungkin ia bahkan tidak mengingat Jones."  
"Begitu, ya." tukas sang Letnan, melepas genggamannya. "Silakan, duluan."  
"Baiklah. Aku akan menemuimu nanti." Adhe menepuk bahu Mika, sebelum berlari menuju kantor profiler.

Menghentikan langkahnya di ambang pintu, Adhe melihat Jones yang begitu bahagia melihat kekasihnya kembali. Hatinya teriris kala itu; ia tahu bahwa sesaat lagi mitranya akan kecewa ...

"Zoe.. senang bisa bertemu denganmu!" Jones mendekati Kusama; berniat memeluknya.  
"Maaf.. apakah kita saling kenal?" gumam Kusama lirih, berusaha menghindari Jones.  
"Kau tidak ingat aku? Ini aku, Jones!" seru Jones, menggenggam bahu Kusama erat.  
"Maaf, tetapi saya sama sekali tidak mengenal Anda. Apakah kita ... apakah kita berteman? Saya tidak ingat pernah bertemu dengan Anda ..."

Jones terhenyak. Perlahan ia melepas genggamannya, kemudian menunduk. Ia tidak menduga bahwa orang yang paling ia sayangi justru melupakannya.

"Saya tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Saat itu, saya hanya ... hanya berlari. Semuanya gelap, saya benar-benar takut! Saya hanya ingin bersembunyi agar mereka tidak bisa menemukan saya lagi!" Kusama menjelaskan dengan agak terbata-bata.  
"Mereka ? Siapa mereka ? Siapa yang menyakitimu, Zoe?" tanya Jones, semakin panik.

Kusama hanya terisak. Gabriel dengan segera berusaha menenangkan wanita itu, mengatakan bahwa kekasih Jones itu harus mendapatkan konseling.

Mendengar itu, Jones mengangguk setuju. "Zoe, shh, jangan menangis. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja! Sekarang beristirahatlah, oke?" pesannya, sebelum membiarkan Gabriel membawa Kusama.

 **[jika kau terluka, aku juga; kau dan aku berbagi luka yang serupa.]**

"SIAL! Kenapa semuanya harus seperti ini?!"

Jones mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi; sesekali memukul meja kerjanya. Hatinya hancur; ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi.

"Adhe, ini sulit dipercaya! Zoe tidak ingat padaku ... Semua hal yang kami lalui, semua kenangan indah ... Hilang sudah! Dia sama sekali tidak mengenalku!" Tanpa disadari pria itu menangis.

Mendengar keluh kesah Jones, Adhe hanya dapat bungkam. _Hal yang paling membuatku terluka adalah melihat mitraku menitikkan air mata,_ ia bersenandika, _terutama saat kebahagiaannya berakhir tragis._ "Maafkan aku Jones ... ini kegagalanku sebagai mitramu." hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan.  
Pria berambut cokelat itu menghapus air matanya kasar. "Seharusnya aku bahagia karena dia kembali dalam keadaan selamat. Tapi, melihat kondisinya seperti itu ... sungguh pedih! Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana !"

Tidak ingin mengganggu mitranya, Adhe meninggalkan ruangan itu; melangkah pelan menuju atap gedung kepolisian, 'tempat persembunyian' pribadinya. Ia biasa menyendiri di sana setiap malam, melepas beban yang bertumpuk di bahunya. Terlebih saat rembulan bersinar dan bintang berkelip-kelip lembut; efek menenangkan yang ia dapat lebih kuat dari obat mana pun.

Akan tetapi, ia dibuat heran begitu melihat ada orang lain yang juga punya niatan sama di atap gedung tempatnya bertugas. Kelihatannya seperti Mika, ia menerka dalam hati. Tebakannya tepat; begitu ia mendekat, wanita yang tengah memperhatikan bintang itu langsung menoleh dan menyapanya.

"Sedang menatap bintang juga-eh?" Adhe agak cemas melihat manik hitam Mika berkaca-kaca. "Kenapa kau menangis?"  
"A-aku ... aku hanya sedih saja melihat apa yang terjadi pada Inspektur. T-tidak seharusnya ia bernasib seperti ini. Sebenanya aku ingin sekali menghiburnya, tapi ... aku sadar bahwa yang ia butuhkan bukan aku." ucap Mika, menyeka sisa air mata yang menggantung di pelupuk mata.  
Merasa ada sesuatu yang Mika sembunyikan di balik kata-katanya, Adhe bertanya, "Mika, begini, ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Kulihat selama ini kau selalu memberikan perhatian khusus pada Jones, bahkan sifat overprotektifmu padanya lebih besar dari yang kau tunjukkan padaku. Apa jangan-jangan kau juga punya 'perasaan lain' pada Jones?"  
Mika terkejut; ia memalingkan wajah, menjawab dengan malu-malu, "Sejujurnya, iya ... tapi sekarang aku sudah membuang jauh-jauh perasaanku itu. Apa gunanya disimpan terus?"  
"Kenapa harus membuangnya? Simpan saja dalam hatimu, dan tunjukkan dengan cara yang lain. Bersikap ramahlah padanya, seperti yang biasa kau lakukan."  
Hening sesaat, sebelum akhirnya Mika mengangguk pelan. "Akan kucoba, tapi, sebelumnya aku ingin menguatkan diriku dulu ... Ah, lihat itu!" Ia menunjuk ke arah sebuah bintang jatuh yang melintasi angkasa. "Bintang jatuh ... kau tahu, ini mungkin terdengar kekanak-kanakan, tapi apa kau mau coba buat permintaan?"  
"Boleh juga!" Adhe mengangguk setuju, kemudian memandangi bintang jatuh yang dimaksud oleh sahabat karibnya itu. "Silakan, kau duluan. Kau yang melihatnya pertama kali, kan?"  
"Oke ... aku berharap semua orang yang kusayangi bisa hidup aman; bebas dari belenggu kriminalitas. Dan esok hari, aku akan berusaha mewujudkannya!"  
"Itu adalah harapan yang luar biasa, Mika. Harapanku sama sepertimu, aku ingin semua orang yang kusayangi hidup bahagia, bagaimana pun caranya."

Terutama Jones, Adhe menambahkan dalam hati. Ia tidak sampai hati melihat mitra favoritnya itu larut dalam kesedihan. Wanita itu ingin Jones tahu, bahwa ia tidak perlu takut dan ia tidak sendirian; ada mitra lamanya yang selalu siap membantu dengan ikhlas.

 _End._

* * *

OK fam, maybe that's all! Fanfic barusan adalah karya collab pertamaku dengan Kak Adhe (known as adhe_cc at Instagram). Sebetulnya yang punya ide original+naskah asli fanfic ini bukan Shuukou, Kak Adhe yang punya (Shuukou mah kerjaannya ngerevisi doang lol, tapi yhaaa ada beberapa adegan yang Sagami tulis sendiri; termasuk adegan ending). Walau sempat mangkrak tiga bulan /situ kira proyek pembangunan/ akhirnya fanfic ini bisa kami selesaikan. By the way, ada pesan dari Kak Adhe buat kalian. Berikut isinya:

"Terima kasih banyak sudah baca fiction ini yang berasal dari kekecewaan kami berdua x'D Semoga suka dengan fiction collab dari kami berdua~!"

Kritik, saran, dan support sangat kami harapkan! With love from us~!


End file.
